Data Encryption (Episode 1.3)
Mara Flood: I have worked out a deal with a small group of humanitarians who are willing to trade confidential information from Zion for capital that only we can provide. It's my belief that this information will lead us closer to unraveling the murder of Morpheus. Our contact is known as Abnoba. He will present their end of the bargain to you. Don't worry about our end of the transaction. I will handle that. Operator: I've been searching the old Zion database archive for information on Abnoba. I'm not getting any results. I don't know who he's with so just be careful in there, okay? Abnoba: Flood told me that we could work out an agreement if I provided you with a bit of information on Zion. I have a disk that I swiped from one of their captains. he seemed to think it was really important so I'm sure it will be of use to you. I will let you have the disk, but Flood had better live up to his end of the bargain! Operator: get that disk from Abnoba. Abnoba: Do you want the disk, or not? I'm not a patient man, {redpill_name}. Operator: We'll need to get that disk decrypted if it's going to be of any use to us. Flood will send you the coordinates of a contact who can help usonce you are outside. Abnoba: You're done here. Be on your way and remind Flood about the deal I made with him. i expect to be compensated for this little exchange. Flood: It doesn't surprise me that Abnoba and his cohorts were unable to decrypt this information. We shall uncover what they could not. Go to this address and speak with Zverev. She will be able to decrypt the data on that disk for us. Operator: Zverev is another redpill working for the Merovingian. You can find her inside. Zverev: You must be {redpill_name}. You got the disk from Abnoba , right? Zverev: before I can decrypt the disk, there is something I must share with you. Prior to your arrival, a group of Zion operatives broke into the place looking for you. We took care of all the attackers, but I fear that more of them may show up. I need you to escort me to to my laptop that's in the other room and keep the Zion operatives off of me, if they should return. Computer: LOGIN = User: Zverev Password: ******** Access granted! = |Begin Data Decryption? (Y/N) > Y |Decrypting... |Please wait... |Decryption complete! > _ Operator: Go ahead and grab the map from Zverev. Zverev: That was quick! I've already decrypted the files and copied them onto a disk for you. It looks like this is a map! You want it, right? Operator: If you upload that map to me through a hardline, I can read the data and forward it it along to Flood. Zverev: Just be careful with the map, okay? Operator: Very interesting... This map has specific details on a couple of Zion's many bases located in the Matrix. I'll forward the information along to Flood for you. Flood: I was correct about the disk that Abnoba has presented to us. Infiltrate the first Zion base mentioned in the file and tear the place apart. Check all computers and search the all bodies for any information that you can find about Morpheus' killer. We'll be taking taking over operations here. Operator: This place may look unsuspecting, but it's a Zion base according to the Map you procured. Operator: I wasn't expecting those guys. I bet the map we recovered is fairly dated. Operator: According to the map, that should account for all the Zion operatives on site. Flood: There's a laptop in this room, {redpill_name}. Run a search on it. It could lead us to who is responsible for the death of Morpheus. Operator: I don't think this is what Flood was looking for, but it's interesting nonetheless. I'll send a copy to Flood ASAP. Flood: There's one more hidden Zion base to strike . The final location is a research center, so I don't expect much in the way of Zion opposition. If you do run into Zion forces, give them a most violent message from the Merovingian. Extract any information you can from the Zion operative, Ada Hendrickson. I really don't care how you do it, just get the job done. Operator: The only Zion operative on site is Ada Hendrickson. She probably won't like being roughed up for the goods on Morpheus' passing, so try the friendly approach. Ada Hendrickson: What's are you doing here?! Are you from Zion? Wait...no. You're with the Frenchman, aren't you? I don't think it's wise that you're here, {redpill_name}. yeah, i know who you are! Your departure from Zion is widely known, traitor! Operator: {redpill_name}, I have some bad news. It looks like we have some hostiles on site, but they aren't Zion operatives. It's those damned masked men again. Take 'em out! Ada Hendrickson: I really think you should leave... Operator: That isn't the last of 'em. There's more back with Ada Hendrickson. Get moving! Operator: The masked men weren't here for you. Maybe they were looking for the same thing we are... Check Ada Hendrickson's body. Operator: I bet you a bowl of Tastee Wheat that this is what the masked men were after and what Flood was hoping we'd get at the last site. Can you upload that to me through a hardline? Operator: I'm receiving a dossier . I'll send a softcopy to Flood. I'm sure he'll have a comment or two on this... Flood: None of us thought we would stumble across documentation on the great Morpheus requiring treatment. At first I didn't think the information on Morpheus' condition would be of any use, but it seems that one thing has led to another... Flood: The dossier that you recovered at the second site speaks of an unnamed individual at Zion who knew Niobe and had great distain for Morpheus. Perhaps this person is the one who killed Morpheus or maybe they put the hit out on Morpheus' head... The plot thickens, doesn't it, {redpill_name}? Completed *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' NPC mobs *Cypherite Kung Fu Master: You're not going anywhere but dead! *Cypherite Hacker: You're not going anywhere but dead! *Zion SMG Specialist: You just breathed your last breath! *Zion Physician: You just breathed your last breath! *Zion Destroyer: I'm going to enjoy this. *Zion Upgrade Master: You're going down! *Zion Network Attacker: You're going down! *Zion Howitzer: This will be the end of you. *Blood Drunk: Those bastards think they can storm in here like they own the place. *Blood Drunk: If more of them show up, I just don't know what I'm gonna do. Computer: Zion medical files CONFIDENTIAL Subject: Morpheus File: PTSD002-4.document While the patient has not responded well to my initial approaches in the delicate treatment process, recent attempts with the "vacation" construct that i requested have improved the patient's condition by only the narrowest of margins. I feel we would be more successful if we bring a female companion into the equation as it may help the disorder to subside and increase the patient's positive endorphin count through simulated physical stimulation. I might provide the patient with the company of "The Lady in Red" or possibly something on a personal level would bring about better results. I will put my new theory into practice tomorrow. --Crucic Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 1.3) Category:Episode 1.3 Missions